


We Protect Each Other

by LadyLazuli



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLazuli/pseuds/LadyLazuli
Summary: Sheena doesn't need someone to fight for her. She needs to convinced Pearl that they're a team now.





	We Protect Each Other

Sheena dropped her sword ‘cause of her opponent's heavy blow. This made her deconcentrate, and fell in her attempt to get safe. She lifted her head and found the tip of the enemy sword a few inches from her nose.  
"I guess you won this time," Sheena said with a smile. Pearl laughed, moving her sword away from Sheena's face. She threw herself on her girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
"That was very good," said Pearl. "You've improved a lot"  
"I was a little slow, just say it," Sheena replied  
"Just a little, in the end. Your grip should be firmer, and don't lose your sword. But seriously, you learned fast"  
"I have a great coach"  
Sheena put her hand on Perla's cheek. She immediately blushed. "I love when you get nervous," Sheena said. "You look adorable"  
She came slowly to kiss Pearl, but they were interrupted by a voice. "Hey girls!" Sheena and Pearl looked up at the steps of the Sky Arena, and saw Amethyst, who had a mocking expression on her face. "What? I interrupt something?" she asked, laughing.  
"We just finished training today," Pearl replied, her face completely blue.  
"C'mon, P! You two been coming out months, you shouldn't be so nervous anymore. By the way, Steven and Connie brought pizza and some movies, and they don't want to start without you, girls"  
"In a moment!" Sheena said, smiling at Amethyst  
"Sure... Well, I'll go tell them. I'll leave you two here. Alone. Byyye" Amethyst disappeared, and Sheena hear the sound of the warp pad.  
"So..." Sheena whispered, and before Pearl did or said anything, she kissed her slowly. "You owed me that"

"I love you" Pearl said, stroking Sheena's hair.  
"I love you too, dear. C'mon, we don't want to make Steven wait"  
"He must be very excited. He said something 'bout the new Lonely Blade movie... Although I still think those films show very inaccurate combat techniques ... "  
"It's just a movie, it doesn't have to make sense. You said it"  
"Yes, but..."  
Sheena laughed, and stood, offering a hand to Pearl to help her get up. Then, she went to pick up the sword, and put it in the scabbard.  
"You should keep the sword" Pearl proposed "You know... In case you want to practice for yourself"  
"Sure. I just hope I don't make a mess in my house"  
"If you do, you can call me. You know I love fixing up disasters"  
"You don't need that excuse to go to my house, babe"  
Pearl laughed and kissed Sheena on the cheek, "Let me help you"  
She set about arranging Sheena's gym bag, adjusting the sword perfectly. "I want to thank you for getting along so well with Steven," Pearl said. "He and Connie don't stop talking about how good it's to be with you"  
"Oh, it's nothing" Sheena replied, taking her gym bag. "They're sweet kids"  
"Yes, that's true" Pearl said, taking her girl's hand, and they walked the warp pad together.  
The teleportation was something that Sheena still didn't get used to, it was really strange to travel that way, but when your girlfriend is an alien strange things are common.  
In less than a minute, they were in the temple, or rather, Steven's house. Steven, Connie, Amethyst, and Garnet were sitting in front of the television, though it was still off.  
"Pearl, Sheena!" Steven exclaimed "Come on, we're going to watch the movie"  
"Hi everyone," Sheena greeted, leaving her bag on the couch.  
"How about training, girls?" Amethyst said, smiling "I thought it was going really great, right?"  
Pearl blushed. Before she or Sheena could say anything, Connie ran to the side of Sheena and said "I'm dying for you to train with us! O with Stevonnie! That will be great!"  
"Give me a little more time" Sheena replied "You're already an expert, you'd beat me in a second" Connie blushed. Sheena smiled, and raised her hand to give a hi-five "Human beings?"  
"Human beings!"  
Sheena noticed Pearl staring at her with star eyes. That little alien nerd was too cute. Gived her number to Pearl has been the best decision of her life  
"C'mere" Amethyst said "I starve, and Steven won't let me open the pizza!"  
"We ordered your favorite, Sheena!" Steven exclaimed.  
"Thanks" Sheena said, sitting up in bed and stirring Steven's hair. "You'll deserve to be invited to Funland over the weekend, how about it?"  
"Wow! It would be great!"  
"You're amazing," whispered Pearl in Sheena's ear, hugging her, while Steven put the movie on.  
Garnet turned to look at them. She smiled, and raised her thumb.

**************************

In afternoon, Sheena and Pearl were left alone, since all the others had gone to leave Connie to her house. They talked for a while, until it was time for Sheena to go home too. Pearl offered to go with her, and Sheena agreed. Perhaps when they arrived, she could convince Pearl to spend the night with her. Pearl don't really sleep, but Sheena enjoyed her company. One of the first times Pearl stayed at Sheena's house, she had fallen asleep, and Sheena had seen a projection of what seemed to be Pearl's dreams coming out of her gem. Pearl dreamed of Sheena, both on the bike, traveling through space. The dream's Pearl looked so happy, that the real Sheena couldn't avoid hugging her girlfriend and covering her with kisses, although that meant waking her. Anyway, she hoped Pearl would say yes to staying at her house.  
They were walking along the beach, on the way to Big Donut, where Sheena had parked the bike. Pearl looked out at the horizon, watching the sunset. Sheena paused for a moment.  
"Is something wrong?" Pearl asked, looking at Sheena.  
"No, it's just..." Sheena felt a little nervous. Oh gosh, Pearl is... perfect "I wanna tell you that you're beautiful"  
Pearl gave a nervous laugh, and her face turned blue "I also think you're beautiful. You have made perfect every day since I met you"  
Sheena took Pearl in her arms. She was so small and thin that she could lift it easily. Pearl blushed even more, if that's possible. She kissed her neck, and go to her lips. Pearl returned the kiss, holding Sheena's neck with her arms. Sheena had never known anyone to make her feel this way.  
"I love you, my Pearl," Sheena said. "You have no idea how much"  
"I love you much more" Pearl replied  
Sheena came over to kiss Pearl again, but was interrupted by a roar. From the ocean came a monster, a corrupted gem, just like the ones that had appeared in The Great North. Sure it was some of the ones Jasper had held captive, that they ran away when Jasper herself got corrupted.  
"Can we never have a walk on the beach without a monster attacking us?" Sheena said mockingly as she put Pearl down. The corrupted gem shook the water like a dog, and though it had no visible eyes, it turned toward them.  
"Go behind those rocks!" Pearl shouted, summoning her spear "I take charge"  
"No, Pearl ..." Sheena began.  
"Run!"  
She knew that Pearl wouldn't focus on anything else until she obeyed, so she did. She stayed at a safe distance, but... Pearl needed help. Sheena had to do it! Wasn't that what she was training for? Pearl was having problems with the monster, of course! That gem is huge, and Pearl is so delicate... She was a great warrior and everything, but we all need help sometimes!  
"Pearl!" Sheena shouted.  
"Don't worry, I almost..." Pearl didn't finish the sentence, 'cause in that moment of distraction, the monster hit her with the claw, so strong that Pearl's body flew away, and it hit the rock behind which Sheena was.  
"Pearl!" Sheena exclaimed, running along to her girlfriend. Pearl was stunned, and tried to get up, but Sheena forced her to stay on the floor, pulled the sword from her gym bag and ran towards the monster. She didn't have much time. She had to get rid of the monster before Pearl could intervene. She wanted to show her that she could be useful to the team. She felt so much adrenaline that she didn't even feel nervous when she was in front of the monster.  
It tried to attack her with its claws, but Sheena dodged, imagining that everything was juts a training session. She had to, she had to do it for Pearl. She tried to attack, but the monster was faster, and managed to make Sheena fly backwards. She felt a horrible pain in her left hand, with which she had stopped the fall, but she didn't care. She took the sword again, and tried to leave her mind blank, didn't even pay attention to Pearl's cries. In fact, it wasn't very clear what happened next. It was a moment of total adrenaline, and she only concentrated on trying to keep the monster from killing her. But then it happened. She managed to fit the sword into the creature's chest, there was a poof, and the monster disappeared, leaving only a gem in the sand. Sheena dropped her sword, gasping, and went to pick up the gem, kneeling to catch her breath.  
"Sheena!" she turned, and saw not only Pearl, but also Amethyst, Garnet, and Steven running toward her.  
"That was amazing!" Steven exclamed, embracing her "Your first mission!"  
"Did you guys... see everything?" Sheena asked, somewhat embarrassed, giving the gem to Garnet.  
"Just the end" Garnet replied, bubbled the gem and sending it to the temple "We just turned in the beach to see how you poofed the gem"  
"You rock, S!" Amethyst shouted, pounding the air with her fist  
Pearl said nothing. She knelt beside Sheena and hugged her.  
"You two, let's go," Garnet said, taking Steven and Amethyst and taking them away.  
Sheena and Pearl were silent for a while. Sheena felt her shoulder wet with Pearl's tears, and the pain in her left hand increased.  
"You didn't have to..." Pearl started, but Sheena interrupted her with a kiss. It only managed to alter Pearl more.  
"I had to do it" Sheena said. "I had to protect you"  
"No, you don't have to do that!" Pearl replied. "YOU shouldn't protect ME!"  
"You fought for me first. Now I had to do it for you. We protect each other. We're a team, remember? Is that how it works"  
She put her hand on Pearl's cheek, wiped a tear with her thumb. "Look, Pearl... I know... Well, maybe... R-Rose might never have done something like that for you." Pearl looked at her, very surprised. "But I'm not her, remember?"  
Sheena feared she had gone too far. She froze, hoping not to cause a negative reaction in Pearl. “I’m sorry… I…”  
"Sheena, you're wonderful. I love you!" Pearl exclaimed, still crying.  
"My Pearl..." Sheena muttered, kissing her again.  
"Oh my stars!!! Sheena!!!" Pearl completely lost her temper when she realized what had hapened "Are you hurt?! That was so dangerous! Oh, Sheena... You're bleeding!"  
"What?" She raised her hand to her forehead, not knowing what to expect. But to her relief, it was only a small wound on one eyebrow, from which only a small drop of blood flowed. Nothing to worry about. But apparently, Pearl didn't think so. "Oh my stars! Sheena! That's blood! Humans need that blood stay inside! What do we do? What…?!"  
"Babe, keep calm" Sheena laughted "It's just a little blood, I'll be fine. I worry 'bout my hand. I think it's dislocated "  
Pearl took her injured hand gently. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and said "I guess it's nothing Steven can't heal. C'mon, let's go to the temple" Pearl helped her to her feet, taking the sword.  
"Sure" Sheena said, brushing her hair off her face. "By the way... how does Steven's healing powers work?"  
"Well... I don't know if you really want to know..."


End file.
